Incorrigibles Jilliam
by MathyMurdoch
Summary: Julia et William sont mariés depuis quelques heures... Comment va se dérouler la soirée de mariage ? One-shot très simple, qui, selon moi, peut s'approcher de ce que vont nous concocter les scénaristes (j'ai essayé de rester dans l'esprit de la série) ) Toute première fanfiction, soyez indulgents ! ;p


Julia et William étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un des canapés du salon de réception. Tous deux contemplaient leurs amis et famille danser, et appréciaient la réussite qu'était cette fête, organisée principalement par Ruby. Ils avaient ouvert le bal, comme elle l'avait souhaité, mais, exténués par cette journée, et fidèles à leur réputation de couple discret, ils avaient rapidement laissé les invités danser seuls.

Ils observaient avec amusement Georges et Emily, très proches l'un de l'autre, qui dansaient le sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, lorsqu'ils passaient près des jeunes mariés, Georges lançait un sourire complice à William derrière le dos d'Emily, tandis que cette dernière, une fois retournée, faisait de même avec Julia. Les deux confidents répondaient à leurs protégés respectfis par un autre sourire ou un signe de la main, mais une fois cette paire finalement réunie éloignée, ils échangeaient un regard complice et riaient discrètement, conscients du comique de la scène. Voir Georges et Emily danser ainsi leur rappelait également les quelques occasions où ils avaient été amenés à eux-mêmes danser ensemble des années plus tôt, ainsi que les cours qu'ils avaient fréquentés.

Julia et William pouvaient également observer Ruby, maintenant délivrée de toute tâche d'organisation, qui virevoltait de cavalier en cavalier. Elle semblait être une source inépuisable d'énergie pour cette soirée, tant sa présence enthousiasmait les invités, qui suivaient son exemple et dansaient sans relâche. Même Jasper, pourtant de nature sérieuse et calme, semblait être gagné pas l'atmosphère générale. Il avait déjà dansé avec quelques cousines de Julia, et s'apprêtait à inviter Ruby pour la prochaine valse.

« - On dirait que Ruby, avec son énergie habituelle, réussit des miracles !

- Le vrai miracle serait de TE faire danser, William, répondit Julia dans un rire.

- Oh, mon Dieu, ne parle pas de malheur Julia... Danser avec sa sœur m'a déjà suffisamment fatigué !

- William ! s'exclama Julia dans un air faussement offusqué.

- Je plaisante, Julia. Danser avec toi est un réel plaisir, répondit-il d'une voix volontairement trop peu naturelle pour que Julia ne fronce pas les sourcils en attendant la suite. Oui, un réel plaisir... Mais un plaisir que mes pieds ne partagent pas !

- Oh, William ! s'exclama de nouveau Julia, feignant toujours la colère mais cette fois en riant. »

C'est à cet instant que l'agent Worseley arriva, alors que Julia donnait quelques petits coups de vengeance sur le bras le William.

« - Détective, Docteur, je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans ces circonstances, mais je dois venir signaler à l'inspecteur Brackenreid et au Docteur Grace que nous venons de retrouver un corps Bay Street. Savez-vous où je pourrais les trouver ? Je les cherche depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Oh, je vois, répondit William. Mais pourquoi l'inspecteur ?

- Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger, détective.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, Worseley. »

A cet instant, son regard croisa celui de Julia. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de malice, et elle affichait ce sourire si particulier qu'elle n'adressait qu'à William lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Il comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle envisageait. Lui-même avait ressentit de la frustration à l'idée de laisser ses collègues s'occuper d'une affaire sans lui.

« - Julia... laissa échapper William avec à la fois un ton de reproche et d'encouragement dans la voix.

- William, nous ne pouvons pas demander à Emily de quitter la soirée maintenant, alors que George et elle en ont à peine profité.

- L'inspecteur Brackenreid lui-même semble étonnement joyeux ce soir, continua-t-il, conquis.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Margaret et lui ainsi depuis bien longtemps... »

En effet, l'inspecteur et sa femme s'étaient laissés tentés par l'appel de la musique et dansaient depuis maintenant quelques temps, profitant d'une soirée festive pour enfin célébrer le rétablissement de l'inspecteur.

« - Il serait très mal d'ainsi couper court à leur enthousiasme... continua William.

- Certainement... »

L'agent assistait à ce dialogue les yeux ronds.

« - Worseley ! S'exclama William en se levant d'un bond, suivi de sa femme. Laissez l'inspecteur et le Dr Grace, ne les prévenez pas, nous allons nous charger de cette affaire pour ce soir.

- Mais, détective, et l'autopsie ?

- Oubliez-vous, Worseley, que j'ai moi-même occupé le poste du Dr Grace pendant des années ? répondit Julia, faussement vexée. Je peux largement m'occuper des premières constatations, et je lui laisserai le corps avec mes notes dès demain matin, continua-t-elle comme une promesse.

- Eh bien...

- Voyons, Worseley, nous ne voulons que les préservez.

- Mais, et votre mariage ?

- Nous sommes officiellement mariés depuis 16 h, et plus personne n'a besoin de nous ici ! s'exclama Julia. Puis, s'adressant à William : Ruby est tout à fait capable de combler notre absence, aussi peu d'incidence qu'elle ait à ce stade de la soirée.

- Tout à fait, et nous pourrons toujours repasser à la fin pour souhaiter un bon retour à nos invités.

- Exactement !

- Worseley, c'est décidé, ne dites rien à personne dans cette salle, ou sinon tout le commissariat pour poursuivrait.

- Euh...

- Considérez cela comme un cadeau de mariage ! » s'exclama William dans un sourire et en lui tapotant l'épaule, alors que Julia et lui s'éloignaient déjà discrètement.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous deux de quoi surmonter le froid extérieur, Julia taquina William :

« - Alors, détective, je vous croyais épuisé ?

- Je dois avouer que l'idée d'une enquête a effacé toute trace de fatigue.

- Hmmm... Sachez en tout cas que dorénavant, en tant qu'épouse, je ne compte pas laisser vos pieds en reste ! » rétorqua Julia en tournant le dos à William, puis en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

William pris une expression faussement exaspérée, mais qui aurait vu le regard qu'il posa sur sa femme s'éloignant, aurait pu y lire à la fois une immense fierté et un profond amour.


End file.
